


take me through the darkness

by seeingrightly



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Newton Geiszler, Vaginal Sex, i guess!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: They’re making out on their couch, a documentary playing quietly in the background, when the power goes out.“Well, guess we gotta have sex now,” Newt says immediately.





	take me through the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for real porn! i had more fun than i expected to!
> 
> the prompt was uh exactly what it says in the summary
> 
> ty to [lindsey](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky) for editing/setting up this whole fest
> 
> title from "gimme! gimme! gimme! (a man after midnight)" by abba yes i had fun with this one

 

 

 

They’re making out on their couch, a documentary playing quietly in the background, when the power goes out.

“Well, guess we gotta have sex now,” Newt says immediately.

Hermann tuts and sits up straighter, like he’s going to be able to deduce the problem somehow. Newt can feel the frown on his face through the darkness. That’s his Hermann. Supernaturally powerful grumping abilities.

“Come on,” Newt says, reaching out to grab Hermann’s arm and gently punching him in the shoulder instead. “Sex time.”

“Honestly, Newton,” Hermann says. “Do you think that’s really going to get me in the mood? You just command it and I’m immediately ready to go?”

“It works the other way around,” Newt replies, too honestly, and Hermann turns to not-look at him.

“Fine,” he says, sounding put upon, but he adds, “Come here, dearest.”

Newt fist pumps, because it’s dark, but Hermann senses the movement and smacks at his arm.

“Hey!” Newt says, and then Hermann trails his hand up Newt’s arm until he can grab his face and pull him into a kiss that’s much raunchier than the ones they’d been exchanging before. “Oh, okay.”

It’s very strange, to be kissing in the total dark on their couch. It’s unsettling.

“Do you want to -” Newt starts to ask, and Hermann interrupts him.

“The bed,” he says.

They stand together, and then Newt panics.

“The floor is so messy,” he says. “You’re gonna injure yourself because I didn’t clean up like I was supposed to!”

“That would certainly teach you a lesson,” Hermann says drily. “I think we’ll manage.”

Newt edges around the coffee table and immediately trips on something he can’t identify. Hermann manages just fine, of course, whacking things out of the way with his cane. When they get to the bedroom, Newt shimmies out of his pants to make things easier, dropping them to the floor.

“That isn’t going to solve the problem,” Hermann says.

“You don’t even know what I’m doing!” Newt says. “Stop judging me!”

“Newton, you’ve been leaving your clothing on the floor since practically the day we met,” Hermann says, sitting on the bed.

He removes his own pants, dropping them on the floor for once as well. Newt knows that’s what he’s doing, despite only being able to see a slight outline. 

“Okay, fine, you know what I’m doing,” Newt sighs. “Come make out with me.”

“You come make out with  _ me _ ,” Hermann says, sliding back onto the bed fully, and Newt laughs.

As he crawls onto the bed, something hits him in the face, and he yelps.

“What?” Hermann yells in response.

“Oh my god, was that your  _ shirt _ , you animal?” Newt asks, delighted. “Is this what happens after dark, Hermann Gottlieb?”

Hermann lets out a groan that is both tired and embarrassed.

“It’s eight o’clock,” he says.

“And it’s dark,” Newt replies, very slowly and carefully straddling Hermann.

They’re both in their underwear, and Newt still has his shirt on, while Hermann is down to his undershirt, and still has his socks on. Newt can’t feel them; he just knows there’s still there. He loves Hermann desperately.

“Hello,” Hermann says, wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist and pulling him down onto his lap.

He leans up to kiss Newt, pulling back after just a moment.

“Take your glasses off,” he says, bemused. “It’s dark.”

“But I usually leave them on.”

“But it’s  _ dark _ .”

“Yeah,” Newt says, “ _ but I usually leave them on _ . It’s - it’d be weird! I’d feel naked.”

“That’s rather the point,” Hermann says, reaching down and sliding his hand up one of the legs of Newt’s boxers to palm his ass cheek.

“Okay, Mr. Socks,” Newt says.

“Dr. Socks,” Hermann corrects, leaning up to kiss Newt again, properly this time.

Things turn heated quickly once they mostly stop talking. Hermann emits happy little sighs as Newt kisses up and down the side of his neck, scratching him with his stubble and soothing it with his tongue after. Newt gets restlessly quickly, as their kisses speed up, rocking his hips the slightest amount he can manage, reveling in the little bit of friction he gets from his boxers as he moves, and in Hermann’s tight grip on one ass cheek and one thigh.

It’s odd, to do this in the dark when they didn’t choose to. When they have the lights off, it’s normally because they’ve already gone to bed and then gotten handsy, and it’s normally under the covers and sleepy. This is different. It’s not even late yet, and who knows how long it will go on for? At that thought, Newt lets out a breathy gasp as his hips jerk, grinding hard against Hermann’s erection. Hermann lets out a startled moan, his fingers clenching tightly and his own hips jerking a little in response.

“Move onto your back for me, will you, darling?” he asks.

Newt lets out an affirmative noise as he kisses Hermann one more time, and then he climbs off of him, rolling gracelessly onto his back. Hermann follows him, rolling onto his good side and leaning over Newt. He brings his hand to the front of Newt’s boxers, ghosting his fingertips over Newt. When Newt twitches, he moves further back, rubbing harder against all the wetness, pushing into Newt without pushing into him. 

Hermann likes to rile him up this way, normally likes to watch, and Newt wonders what it’s doing to him when he can’t see it, can only hear and feel it. He- lets himself breathe and moan and gasp a little louder, squeeze his thighs around Hermann’s hand a little harder than he normally would.

When Hermann lets out a quiet whine against Newt’s neck, he has to reach down and dig the heel of his hand into Hermann’s erection. He fumbles at Hermann’s briefs, gets a hand on him, but it’s not a great angle, and their arms overlap oddly, and Hermann rubs particularly hard at Newt’s clit, and all at once he can’t stand being empty anymore.

“Okay, buddy, I need to get on you,” Newt says, pushing at Hermann’s shoulder, and Hermann lets out a sound that’s something between a laugh and a grunt.

Hermann rolls off of him, and after they both remove their underwear, Newt has to carefully climb over him to get to the nightstand, but when he reaches inside, he can’t find the box of condoms.

“Uh,” he says. “Where did I leave my phone?”

“We should be preserving our phone battery,” Hermann replies, and Newt can’t tell if that means he knows Newt’s plan or if he’s just ready to debate even though he has no idea what Newt is up to.

“You’re gonna be preserving your blue balls if you don’t unlock your phone for me,” Newt replies, grabbing it off the nightstand and shoving it at Hermann.

“Newton -”

Newt grabs Hermann’s hand, trying to place his fingertip on the home button.

“Newton! You absolutely either know my password already or could guess it in several attempts. There’s no need to manhandle me, you heathen.”

Newt freezes, his fingers still wrapped around Hermann’s hand. Then he shrugs and unlocks the phone on his second attempt, using the flashlight to locate the condoms and then open one. He thinks about shining a spotlight on Hermann’s dick, but that might ruin the mood, and he’s already worried that Hermann’s erection flagged in the time it took to find the condoms, but when he crawls back over and straddles Hermann’s legs, he’s still ready to go.

“Oh, okay,” he says, rolling the condom on. “Should I ask which part of that conversation did it for you?”

“Just be grateful no part of the conversation _ undid _ it for me,” Hermann grumbles, somehow, with Newt’s hand stroking him.

“I love you,” Newt says, and then he sinks down onto Hermann faster than he probably should.

He does, at least, move slowly, letting them both adjust to it, Hermann’s hands tight on his thighs. 

“Oh,  _ goodness _ ,” Hermann says, sounding gut-punched. “I love you, you menace.”

Newt speeds up a little, means to speed up a lot more, but he finds a really good angle that makes him catch his breath and shudder everywhere, and instead, he spread his knees wider on the bed so Hermann slides deeper into him. Hermann lets out a surprised moan, and Newt really, really wants to kiss him, but the angle is so good, and he’s leaning so far away from Hermann.

“Can I -” Hermann asks, shifting one of his legs, and Newt nods, and then realizes Hermann won’t be able to see that.

“Yeah, babe, c’mon,” Newt says, lifting up a little despite the trembling of his thighs.

Hermann moves to plant his feet on the bed, keeping them close together so that he can grind up into Newt without hurting his hip. Newt reaches back and grabs Hermann’s leg behind him to hold them close together as they move. He needs that point of contact, he needs Hermann’s hands on his thighs - it’s a little disorienting, being so far apart in the dark, when usually they’re pressed together under the covers. They’re usually quiet and simple and routine in the dark, and Newt loves that, he does, but this is something else entirely, something new and exciting. It’s loud unexpected noises, coming from further away than he’s used to; it’s a little isolating, but it’s also really hot, and Newt knows everything he’s feeling and hearing is still and always Hermann.

Just as Newt’s thighs start to clench and he reaches for his clit, the lights come back on.

They both freeze. Hermann’s hair is clinging to his forehead in sweaty curls. Newt’s aware, suddenly, that his glasses are so far down his nose they’re about to fall off. They both still have shirts on.

“Uh,” Newt says, and then he grabs the tissue box off the nightstand and hurls it in the direction of the light switch, missing by a wide margin.

“What are you  _ doing _ ,” Hermann says, and Newt thinks he’s going to have to explain himself.

But then Hermann, perfect, mathematical, understanding Hermann grabs a book off of the nightstand, aims, and hits the light switch, plunging them back into darkness.

“Oh my god, that was so sexy,” Newt moans, grabbing for Hermann’s arms blindly. “Please please please touch me.”

Hermann huffs out a little laugh. He brings his fingers to the space where they meet, wetting them, before he begins to rub at Newt’s clit, lightly at first and then faster as they start to rock again, not slowly at all this time.

Newt wants to talk, now that the spell’s been broken, but he also wants to go back to what was happening before, that very particular experience they’ve never had before. He bites his lip, hard. Hermann must feel some kind of unsexy tension in him, though, because he reaches up to Newt’s jaw with his free hand, and Newt lets out all his breath at once, harshly.

“Oh god, Hermann,” he moans.

“There you are,” Hermann says fondly, and Newt can’t help it, he comes, letting out a long, loud whine, grinding down hard.

Hermann lets out a surprised gasp as his hips stutter upward a few times, and he comes as well with a soft choking noise. Newt does his best to remain upright as Hermann processes; he always takes a few moments longer.

“Oh,” Hermann says eventually. “My.”

Newt shifts off of him carefully, rolling onto his back and then curling up to Hermann’s side while Hermann removes the condom.

“Throwing that out is gonna be a challenge,” Newt says, rubbing his face against Hermann’s shoulder.

“I solved our last problem,” Hermann replies smugly. “I think this one is yours.”

“Ugh,” Newt says, remembering Hermann’s perfect throw again as he drifts toward sleep. “I’m so lucky.”

“Perhaps you’ll be lucky enough to make it to the bathroom without tripping this time,” Hermann says, and then he shoves Newt unceremoniously toward the edge of the bed, dropping the tied-off condom on top of him.

Newt lets out a noise that’s half laugh and half whine, one he’s happy to keep making for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [ch3ry1b10ss0m](https://www.ch3ry1b10ss0m.tumblr.com)


End file.
